A Way to Celebrate The New Years
by MissDemyx
Summary: He whispered, “To find the nearest bedroom, and ward it down with whatever you can think of. Then strip and wait for me.”


I do not own Harry Potter. No monies is being made.

Hermione looked in her mirror one last time before she disapparated to the Grimmauld Place.

"Come in, come in." Harry said. "All the Weasleys are here."

"Even..." Hermione started.

"Nope. She decided to throw a fit again and I just didn't want to deal with something that has nothing to do with me. So I sent her to Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"She is alone on New Year's Eve?" Hermione asked.

"From what I hear... she is with some new guy. When will she figure out that I'm not into women?" Harry asked.

"Too bad she won't be here to see your New Year's kiss..." Hermione started to say.

"With moi." An arrogant voice finished for her.

"Hello, Draco. How are you these days?" Hermione asked.

"The days could be better if I could convince the CEO of a certain potion company to do business with me." Draco said.

"Wine and dine me, Draco. Wine and dine me." Hermione said jokingly. "Besides I thought you have Professor Snape doing your potions."

"It's Severus to you, Ms. Granger. I'm no longer your professor." A silky voice said behind her.

Hermione started.

"When will you make some kind of noise when you appear?" Hermione asked.

"The day you're no longer the brightest witch of this age." Severus replied.

Hermione sighed.

"What you all standing out here for?" Another voice joined in. "The party is in here."

"We're coming, Ron." Harry told him.

"One of these days, Granger, you're going to work with me." Draco told Hermione.

"Wine and dine me Draco." Hermione said again.

"I would be glad to wine and dine you, Ms. Granger." Severus said into her ear. "Among other things."

Severus swept passed her and into the living room.

"Professor!" Ron's voice was clearly heard. "This year you could make it eh?"

"I could always leave, Mr. Weasley." Severus replied, "And I'm not your professor, thank god."

After the end of the war, the Trio became fast friends with Draco who stood up again his father in the battle. Lucius was proud and it showed when he stood in front of the Dark Lord's Avada Kedavra. About 2 years after the war, Harry and Draco started dating each other and because of that the Trio became friends with Severus Snape.

"So Ms. Granger," Severus's deep baritone sounded in her ear. "No one new?"

"No Severus. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want you." He said. "It's taking some great control for me not to sweep you out of this room and take you up against the wall outside knowing that someone could walk out and see us and that everyone in that room would hear you scream my name as you come apart around me."

"Oh gods." Hermione whispered, stumbling back into him. She jerked slightly when she felt the truth in his words.

"I'm giving you a few moments, Hermione." He whispered, "To find the nearest bedroom, and ward it down with whatever you can think of. Then strip and wait for me." Severus pushed his hips slightly into Hermione's backside to show that he was indeed not joking around. "Otherwise I'll throw you over my shoulders and have my way with you."

Hermione turned and looked at him. "A few moments."

She turned and swept out of the room.

"Oi, where you going Hermione?" Ron asked, walking up to her like a love sick puppy.

"The washroom, Ron. I'll be back in a few." She said, slightly pushing him away. She glanced over Ron's shoulders and caught Severus's lust-filled eyes. Hermione turned swiftly and walked out of the room. She made her way up to her room that she uses when she stays with Harry and Draco.

Covering one wall was bookcases filled with old school books, charms and potion books. Deep blue wallpaper covered the other three walls. Hermione pulled off her clothes and hung them up in the mahogany wardrobe that sat beside the desk of the same wood. Turning slightly, she raised up her privacy and silencing wards. Walking over to her queen size bed, she set her wand on the bedside table. She, then, folded back the emerald green bedcovers. She just gotten into the bed, when the door opened showing Severus standing there.

"Everything in place?" he asked.

"Just waiting for you," she said huskily.

"Perfect," was the last thing said.

With a wave of his hand, Severus was nude and his clothes folded neatly on one of Hermione's chairs.

Hermione moaned when she saw Severus's cock. He smirked as he stalked over to his prey, not giving her time to move back. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. He, then, pulled her back even more, setting the wet heat of her again his cock.

Hermione gasped and rocked her hips against his.

Severus moaned and jerked his hips against hers. Severus leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. He ran his hands up to her breast rubbing and pinching slightly at her nipples.

Hermione responded by kissing him back with equal passion and running her hands down to cup his arse, pushing him into her.

Severus moaned into her mouth. He slipped one of his hands to her mound, rubbing slowly just about her clit.

Hermione pushed herself up against his hands, trying to move it to where she wanted it. She moaned in frustration when Severus chuckled and moved his hand slightly over her clit.

Severus slipped his hand down and pushed two of his fingers into her.

Hermione gasped and pushed her hips farther onto his fingers.

Severus thrust his fingers into a few times before swiftly taking them out. Hermione didn't even have time to moan in the lost of his fingers before he replaced them with his cock. He thrust harshly a first times, pulling a gasp from Hermione. Severus slowed down when he felt Hermione beginning to rock her hips against him.

Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him down and pushed her hips up, trying to get him deep in her as he could go.

Severus moaned against her neck, nibbling lightly as he sped up, twirling his hips every so often, and drawing out series of gasps and soft screams from Hermione's lips. Severus gave a few last sharp thrusts, sending him and Hermione over the edge.

"Severus!"

"Hermione!"

A/N: Happy New Years! I hope you like. Review please... I never really ask but 2009 I will! REVIEW!.. I like to know what you thought. See the little review button?! It doesn't take long to write OMFG THAT WAS GOOD *faints out of sheer awesomeness of the story* Don't be like the bastards on and not review... please do. It makes me sad if you don't.


End file.
